The invention relates to a mounting device for mounting profile wire on drums.
In textile technology, a carding machine or carder (briefly: card or teasel) is used to separate, order, for example to render homogeneous and/or parallel, fibers or fiber material such as, for example, wool, cotton or the like. The product of a carding process is a fibrous web. This fibrous web consists of a loose assembly of ordered individual fibers that can be used to create a non-woven or formed fabric. The fibrous web is obtained in that the fibers are removed with the use of removing means from a large carding drum also referred to as a tambour, and then combined.
In most cases, the carding machine comprises a number of different drums or rollers, each being provided with outward-pointing sharp barbs or teeth. Depending on the purpose of use, the number of sharp tips per unit area varies. Likewise, the form and alignment of the tips may vary.
At least one of the mentioned drums, for example the tambour, is provided with an all-steel card clothing. The latter consists of a profile wire with a cross-section having a rectangular section and a blade section. The blade section is arranged on the radially outer side and is provided with a sawtooth profile, for example. The profile wire that is entirely arranged on a helical line is preferably subjected to longitudinal tension. The ends of said profile wire are securely attached to the drum, for example by soldering, welding or in another manner.
Due to wear, it may be necessary to replace the all-steel card clothing. Upon removal of the old clothing, a new profile wire will be mounted on the drum. For mounting the profile wire of the all-steel card clothing, mounting devices are used, said devices being disposed to control, in particular, the tension with which the profile wire is wound.
For example, document CH 255376 discloses a mounting device comprising a frame in which the drum to be fitted with the all-steel card clothing is arranged horizontally and in a rotatable manner. A drive motor causes the drum to rotate in a controlled manner. The profile wire used to produce the all-steel card clothing is kept ready for use on a feed spool. From it, said wire moves over the mounting device onto the drum. The mounting device comprises a guide arm supported on a frame, said guide arm decelerating the profile wire by means of a brake arrangement. In addition, a pressure foot is provided on the arm, said pressure foot pressing the convolutions located on the drum in a gapless manner against each other.
The tension in longitudinal direction applied to the profile wire is determined and defined via the brake arrangement. However, in doing so, the wire tension prevailing in the convolutions of the profile wire that are located on the drum is not detected precisely. The brake force display indicates only the braking force. Additional forces acting on the profile wire, e.g., at the deflecting point or at the pressure foot, are not taken into account.
Document EP 1 554 418 B1 suggests a device 5 for mounting a card clothing, said device comprising a brake unit 20 that can be shifted back and forth parallel to the card clothing. The brake unit 20 is arranged on a carriage structure 28. With the use of a force measuring arrangement 34, the occurring support force is measured between an abutment arrangement 33 and the carriage structure 28 and used as a direct measure for the force of the preliminary tension of the all-steel card clothing.
Also in this instance, external influences that could change the force of the preliminary tension upstream of and/or downstream of the brake arrangement are not detected.
Considering this, it is the object of the invention to provide a mounting device featuring the improved measurement of the force that is effective when the profile wire is being mounted.